


Orpheus and Mother Nature

by jagdoc09



Series: Growing Up with the Gods [8]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Demeter means well...in her mind, F/M, Gen, Hades just mentioned, Orpheus is confused, Persephone stands up for her and her man, Some angst, and cute, and just want everyone to get along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagdoc09/pseuds/jagdoc09
Summary: Hades has been visiting his wife and the boy all spring. Now summer, Orpheus has been enjoying seeing Mr. Hades and Lady Persephone together. Mr. Hades listens to his songs! What happens though when he overhears someone saying something against one of his gods?
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Hadestown), Orpheus & Persephone (Hadestown)
Series: Growing Up with the Gods [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560940
Kudos: 45





	Orpheus and Mother Nature

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning...Demeter might be a little mean. I’m using this to work through some family issues. I try to give her viewpoint of everything as well. I have something in the works that's cute, so hold tight for that.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hadestown belongs to Anaïs Mitchell. Myth elements belong to their stories. This is just for fun.

_ Italics _ -inner thoughts

Regular-normal story

" "-Speech

Orpheus is 7, and it’s summer. So Persephone is still up top, but this time Hades has been able to sneak up to see her. Orpheus loves it when Hades visits because he always makes Lady Persephone smile and Mr. Hermes laugh. 

* * *

“Lady Persphone please don’t be sad. Mr. Hades will be back soon.”

“I know baby boy. I know. I just miss him. But at least I got to see him some this summer.” Under her breath, she mutters, “now if only I could take him to an actual bed at some point this summer. But I won’t get him into the house. Not with mama there.”

“Damn right you won’t. That thief isn’t getting anywhere near my house. And don’t think I don’t know about his visits! This is my time and he’s pissing me off with these little trips.” comes spitting out in a voice by the door. In storms the goddess of the harvest, the one commonly called Mother Nature, is Demeter. She has a look on her face that screams pain for someone. 

“Hermes!!” she bellows. “I have a letter for you to send up the mountain. I’m putting a stop to these visits now.” 

Hermes just nods. He can’t not take the letter. Even if he thinks that this is far from something to stop. 

“Mama, please. I’m not making you see him. I don’t bring him to the house. He’s not even here for a whole day. What’s the harm in letting this go?” Persephone seems to almost plead. "Please let this go, Mama. I’ve felt better this summer then I have in years. Please do not get the mountain involved." Feeling a tug she looks down. 

“Yes, baby boy? What do you need?”

With a far too serious face, Orpheus looks at her. Innocently he starts, “Lady Persephone, why doesn’t your mama like Mr. Hades? He’s always nice to me! He gave me Hymn, and let me show him my new songs, and he played with me when I went to see you over winter. You always seem happier when he comes to visit, and Mr. Hermes says that this is the first summer he hasn’t had to help you home at night. I mean when Mr. Hermes told me the story, you seemed happy to go with Mr. Hades. He said when Lord Zeus told everyone you could only stay with Mr. Hades for 6 months, you cried so much, Mr. Hermes thought you were going to flood the underworld. That must mean you love Mr. Hades so much. I’ve seen you together, you always look happy. I want to find someone to look at the way Mr. Hades looks at you. So why doesn’t your mama like him?”

Persephone shakes her head looking at Orpheus. “That’s a good question, little one. And I don’t really know.” Bending down she looks Orpheus in the eyes. Knowing her mother was still there and probably listening, she decides to just speak honestly. “I think it’s because Mr. Hades is in the underworld, which to me is silly. All plants and things grow from the underworld. After all, we plant the seeds in the soil and bury them. And things that die provide food for the plants to come. Not to mention Mr. Hades treats me well, and much better than some of the other gods treat their wives. After all, how many times has Mr. Hermes had us watch you because he has to cover for old Lord Zeus? But guess what Orpheus?”

“What Lady Persephone?” 

“I don’t care what my mama says. I love Mr. Hades and I don’t care what anyone else thinks. I didn’t when I started to talk to him, and I certainly didn’t when I accepted his proposal. I knew exactly what I was doing when I Mr. Hades yes all those years ago, I told him yes because I love him.” Straightening up Persephone looks Demeter straight in the eyes. “Nothing, and I mean nothing is going to make me leave him. I love him and I will be a good, faithful, and loving wife to him, until the end of time itself I swear by the Styx. And Styx helps anyone who tries to make me break that vow.”

By the bar itself, Demeter stares at her daughter. She knows that it's petty, but he took her only child from her. True though her girl was never one to deny herself what she wanted. It’s not like Hades is flaunting his visits up top. He’s only been to Herme’s little bar. And it's better than taking her girl down early. Sighing Demeter shakes her head and turns to Hermes. 

“Hermes. Never mind that letter. I'm heading home.” 

“Yes ma’am. I’ll bring Persephone home myself.”

“Thank you. Kore baby girl.”

“Yes, mama?” Persephone asks carefully. 

“Tell that husband of yours I just don't want to see him at the house. If you want to bring him by...just make sure he’s gone before I get downstairs. I’ll stop fighting as much, but that doesn’t mean I want to see him first thing in the mornings. I”m heading home and to bed. We’ll talk more in the morning.”

Smiling Persephone responds, “Yes mama. I understand. I’ll make sure he knows. Hermes, give me some paper. I have a husband to write.”


End file.
